Come Back To Me
by Captain Anon
Summary: A 'What If' outtake from the Turbo: A Power Rangers Adventure Movie. What if the exchange between the rangers and Divatox at the beach had turned out differently?


_**Author's Note:** This is something I came up with a few days ago. Hope you like it. And don't worry, Shards of Darkness is still being worked on. An update may be coming sooner than you think. ;). The premise for this fic is based off of the Turbo: A Power Rangers Adventure movie. This is not a 'letter fic', though the letter is brought up. And as a warning, this story is rated M for graphic sexual content._

* * *

Adam, Tanya, Katherine and Tommy materialized on the beach with Lerigot. They watched as Divatox's henchmen made their way to shore on their jet skis.

Elgar laughed as he landed on shore. "Send Lerigot down!"

Tommy's fist clenched. "No! Bring our friends closer first!"

Elgar growled in frustration. "You have no choice humans! This is as close as you get. Now send the wizard down!"

Adam stood beside Tommy. "I don't like it. We should try to stall them until we can figure something out."

Tommy nodded in agreement. The whole thing reeked of a setup. "Yeah, I think maybe you're right."

A loud zapping noise to Tanya's left caught her attention. "Lerigot's gone!"

The teens looked around frantically for the Liarian.

"Lerigot, no!" shouted Katherine upon spotting him several feet below them, headed straight for Elgar.

"Come back!" shouted Tommy. The Liarian was their only leverage in getting Kim and Jason back.

Lerigot turned to the rangers, waving goodbye to them as he continued on. He wanted his family, and none of them could blame him for that.

"Come on furball, come to Elgar," said the coneheaded creature.

"All right, you have what you came for. Let our friends go!" shouted Tommy.

"Swim for them! Arriverderci, turkeys!" yelled Elgar before he took off in the water, Piranhatrons flanking him on either side.

'_No!'_ Tommy jumped down from the cliff, Adam right beside him.

He faintly heard Tanya and Katherine land beside them before he took off full speed for the water.

"All right, stop the boat. You can dump them out right here," shouted Elgar. The rangers watched horrified as two unmoving bodies in black suits were pushed into the crashing waves.

Elgar cackled as the bodies hit the water. "Come and get 'em!" he taunted. "All right, take us back to the ship."

"I gotta go after them," Tommy said desperately. He swam frantically for the bodies, hand connecting with the first. Tommy yanked off the mask, disheartened when he saw it was neither Kim nor Jason.

It was Skull.

"Dammit!" he shouted in grief. Although somewhere deep inside, he was glad they inadvertently rescued Skull from Divatox, it meant his friends could still be on her ship.

He saw the other person, and hoping against hope, he knew had to check on it. If there was even the slightest chance it could be her…

"Adam! Take Skull to shore!" yelled Tommy as he pointed at the floating body. "I'm checking the other one."

Tommy swam fiercely against the raging water to the other body, yanking off its mask.

He let out a strangled shout. "Kimberly!"

Her face was deathly white and her lips were pale. "Oh God," he moaned, grabbing onto her body tightly as he swam back to shore.

Adam coughed up water harshly before laying Skull down on the sand, his hand feeling for his pulse.

"It's weak but it's there," he muttered.

Katherine clambered to his side, immediately performing CPR on the still boy. After thirty seconds, Skull began to cough violently, rolling onto his side as he spit up water.

"Bulk?" he asked hazily before passing out from exhaustion. Katherine ran a hand along his cheek.

"We need to get him to a hospital. Immediately."

Turning behind her, she watched as Tommy made his way to shore, a petite body in his arms. The red ranger fell to his knees, gently laying the body down before him.

"Stay with him," said Katherine to Tanya as she ran over to Tommy. The yellow ranger nodded.

Kat gasped when she realized the person he was holding was Kimberly, and it broke her heart to see her friend in such pain.

"Tommy, stand clear." The red ranger numbly moved over, and Katherine performed CPR on her friend.

'_Please, Kimberly…be okay.'_

Katherine grinned widely when she heard Kimberly cough, brown eyes fluttering open as she breathed in fresh air.

"Kat?" she asked groggily, blinking rapidly as she stared confusedly into the zeo ranger's blue eyes.

The pink zeo ranger smiled widely as she pulled Kimberly to her, hugging her tightly.

The former pink ranger hugged her friend back before pulling away.

"What happened?" she asked dizzily.

"Divatox made a trade. You and Skull for Lerigot."

Kimberly tensed at the voice, turning slowly to meet the eyes of Tommy Oliver.

Her ex-boyfriend.

Kimberly felt like she had wads of cotton in her mouth. She couldn't say a word to save her life.

Noticing the tension between the two, Katherine winced. _'Completely forgot about that.'_

She was grateful when Adam made his way over, dropping to his knees beside the former pink ranger.

"Kim," he said softly. She turned her gaze to him, putting on her best smile as he hugged her fiercely.

"I missed you," she murmured.

He pulled back with a smile. "Back at ya, midget."

She looked around suddenly, avoiding Tommy's heated gaze. "Where's Rocky?"

Adam shared a glance with Katherine before looking back at his former teammate.

"We need to get you to the Medical Bay so you can get checked out. We'll explain everything there."

* * *

"I am happy to report that your vitals appear stable, Kimberly."

She smiled. "That's good to hear, Alpha."

"Just try to take it easy. It would overload my circuits if something terrible were to happen to you. Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi."

Kim watched the small robot waddle away with a wistful smile. Her time away in Florida made Kimberly miss what she had back in Angel Grove.

Her friends. Her school. Being a power ranger. Alpha and Zordon.

_Him_.

She shivered suddenly, wrapping her arms around her body, watching the small robot exit the Medical Bay. Hearing voices on the other side of the door, Kim prepared herself for approaching visitors.

She grinned when she saw Adam and Katherine walk in. Katherine was carrying a sweatshirt.

"I know it can get pretty chilly in the new Command Center. Brought you a sweatshirt. Hope it helps," said the Australian girl.

Kim gratefully accepted the sweatshirt. "Thanks, Kat. I'm already wearing so much of your stuff." She shrugged on the pink and white pullover, pulling on the sleeves so that her hands slipped through.

Due to the impromptu kidnapping and release by Divatox, Kimberly had no belongings of her own, and with Jason gone, she couldn't get into his house where her suitcases were.

Katherine shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous, Kimberly. You've done so much for me, it's the least I can do. And besides, the pants are Tanya's. You'd look ridiculous in mine," she teased.

Kimberly shot Kat a dirty look. "Whatever. Don't pick on me because I'm fun-sized."

Adam laughed at this. "Yeah, sure. Whatever, midget." She stuck her tongue out at him before smacking him in the arm.

"How are you doing?" he asked, all jokes aside.

"Honestly?" She sighed. "I'm feeling so many different things right now. It's overwhelming."

The other two rangers looked at her sadly. "Jase and I came to Angel Grove to help out with the shelter." She looked at Kat. "I showed him the last e-mail you sent me and we thought it would be a good idea to show our support."

Kim laughed. "And what happens? Some space pirate captures us as bait to get you to give her the one thing keeping her from world domination. Now Jason's stuck underwater alone with – " She rolled her eyes. " – with Bulk. I know he's pissed."

"We'll get him, Kim. Don't worry," assured Kat.

She gave him a weak smile. "I know. I just…" She ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm scared for him. What if she does something to him or Bulk? What if she succeeds?"

"We won't let her," said Adam firmly. Kim hoped he was right.

"You have any idea why Divatox let you guys go?" asked Adam. "I was almost positive she would've given us fakes instead."

Kim shrugged. "I'm not too sure. The last thing I remember is that freakish pink guy saying something about having enough sacrifices and someone's large appetite...then everything goes black." She shook her head. "Next thing I know, I'm looking at Kat."

The pink and green zeo rangers looked at each other with troubled expressions that Kim missed. This wasn't good at all.

"When are you guys leaving to go after them?" she asked softly.

"In a few hours. Tanya teleported Skull to AGH in uniform. She needs to make sure he's taken care of before we go," said Kat. "We also have to upgrade our powers. Zordon says our zeo powers are not enough to stop Divatox if she releases Maligore."

Kim sighed. "I'll probably visit Rocky while you guys are out, keep him company. You know how he gets when he's sick or hurt." She rolled her eyes playfully.

She was actually excited to see her friend; she knew it had to eat him up that he couldn't join the fight. All the battles they went through over the years, and the one thing that took him out of the game was a back injury from something he did every day.

"He can be such a baby sometimes," mumbled Adam. His communicator beeped suddenly and he groaned.

"Speak of the devil." Adam pressed the blue button. "What's up, Rocky?"

"I need a visitor. Someone that won't try to make me eat this disgusting hospital food or touch me inappropriately. Care to be that person?" whined Rocky.

Kim and Kat laughed at Adam's annoyed expression. "I'll be there in a bit."

He gave Kim an apologetic glance, which she waved off. "Tell him I'll stop by tomorrow, so be prepared."

Adam nodded before teleporting out of the Command Center.

Kat looked at Kim. "So how are you? _Really_?"

From the way she stressed the word 'really', she knew Kat was not talking about nearly drowning in the ocean.

She wasn't talking about Divatox at all.

"It's hard, Kat," she admitted. "I didn't think it would be this difficult seeing him, but it is."

Kat nodded. "It's the same for him. Divatox talked to us through Lerigot, and she showed that she had you and Jason captured." She shook her head. "I've never seen Tommy look like that, Kim. It was like he had seen a ghost."

The former pink ranger bit her lip. "How has he been?"

Kat sighed. "It's been almost a year, and he's better, I think."

She looked her friend in the eyes. "I told you how he was after he got your letter. It was devastating."

Kimberly winced, remembering that day all too well. She received a phone call from Adam and Katherine, the latter of the two being more heated. Kat chewed her out pretty good for breaking Tommy's heart, and Kim had to admit she was glad Tommy had someone as caring as Kat to talk to.

Of the current ranger team, Kat was the one who knew the most about what happened with Kimberly and the Dear John letter. The truth was that she started to like a guy at the gym down in Florida, Robert Grasnovitch. He was sweet, funny, handsome, and incredibly charming. Although Kimberly felt strongly for Tommy, he wasn't there; Robert was.

It was as simple as that.

She broke up with Tommy to see how things would work with her and Robert; the last thing she wanted to do was cheat on Tommy.

It was good for a few months. Robert understood her frustrations with gymnastics and the rigor of the training. She was able to have a boyfriend to talk to that wasn't leaving every ten minutes to fight a monster. It was nice. It was normal.

It was incredibly boring.

Robert didn't provide the same thrill as Tommy did. He didn't annoy her with his arrogance; woo her with his smile; impress her with his intelligence; arouse with his intensity.

He didn't call her beautiful the way _he _did.

Robert was a normal guy with a normal life. Was it his fault that he wasn't a brooding, intense teenager that led a team of spandex-wearing superheroes for two and a half years?

Not at all.

But Robert just wasn't _him_. And it wasn't fair to date him when she felt nothing for him beyond friendship.

Her lack of interest in him became too much after a while, and the two amicably broke up after seven months.

Although Kat wanted to kick Kimberly in the teeth for how she broke Tommy's heart, she understood her friend's position and almost felt bad for her. Tommy was an incredible guy, and it took losing him to realize just how much he truly meant to her.

Kat was always upfront with Kimberly about Tommy, given how driven she was to take Tommy from her before. The desire to be with Tommy was stronger than her desire to help Kimberly when she was evil, and it nearly cost the former pink ranger her life. She never wanted to do that to her friend again, and she made a promise to both herself and Kim to be as honest and open as possible about Tommy and their friendship.

Kim knew of the few dates that Kat had with Tommy. She knew of how Kat tried to set Tommy up with Heather in order to help him get over her, and she also knew that at the moment, Kat and Tommy were not an item. Not that it wasn't possible – given how loyal and understanding Kat had been with Tommy, Kim was almost wondering why Tommy hadn't scooped the girl up and married her yet.

While Kat knew that Tommy still harbored feelings for Kimberly, she was honest enough to admit that she would happily date him if the opportunity arose. She knew Kim was the love of Tommy's life – it was written all over his face. She wouldn't delude herself into thinking they would be on equal footing as the first official ranger couple, and she honestly didn't want to be.

Tommy was not her one true love, just a first crush and a true friend. She didn't want Tommy to love her like he loved Kimberly – he could only love Kim that way. She wanted Tommy to care for her in a way that was unique to them, and that could be as friends or more.

Who knew what could happen in the future?

"I'm scared to talk to him," admitted Kim softly before laughing sadly.

"I never thought those words would come out of my mouth. Tommy and I were best friends once…lovers even. And here I am terrified to even speak to him."

Kat grabbed her friend's hand in a comforting embrace. "Give it time. When he's ready to talk, he'll find you."

"Yeah," said Kim softly.

"I have to head back to the control room to work on these new zords. I hope this works," Kat said nervously, her accent heavy as she spoke.

"Kat," called Kimberly as the pink ranger headed out. The Australian gave her an inquiring glance.

"Thank you…for being there. For me and for Tommy." Kim looked down. "We both needed someone, and I know it wasn't easy for you, but…"

Kat held up a hand. "You're both my friends, Kimberly. It's that simple." She smiled. "I'll see you later."

Kim heard the door close with a soft click, and she looked down at the sweatshirt she was wearing.

"Pink and white. Of course," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

Kim closed her eyes tiredly, the events of the day catching up to her. She hopped down from the metal table, her barefoot hitting the floor.

She heard the door behind her open and tensed when she felt the presence in the room.

There was no need to turn around.

"Hey," said Tommy softly.

Kim turned to look at him, her eyes sad. "Hey."

Her eyes skimmed his features. His red flannel shirt was tied around his slim waist, black wifebeater clinging to his damp chiseled form. His long hair was curling from the water from earlier. He filled out his clothes more, muscles bulging where they weren't previously. And he seemed taller.

He was gorgeous.

Tommy was giving Kimberly a similar onceover. Her hair was a bit longer then before and darker, no longer with blond highlights. Her eyes were still the same doe brown as before, and he almost laughed at her clothing. She looked like a little girl wearing her big sister's clothes. Kat's sweatshirt was entirely too big for her, and Tanya's sweat pants were rolled at the waist so she wouldn't trip while walking.

She was more beautiful than he remembered.

"You look good," he offered.

She gave a light smile. "So do you. Your hair's longer."

He self-consciously raised a hand to his long locks. "Yeah."

Tommy glanced at her before moving towards her, continuing forward until his large frame towered over hers.

He had definitely bulked up.

Kim's heart beat rapidly in her chest, and she willed herself not to cry. There was so much distance between the two of them, even though they were within inches of touching. Her heart ached at their lost relationship.

Their lost friendship.

Tommy looked into her eyes, his gaze so intense she had to break contact.

"So," she said shakily, "What have you – "

Kimberly found herself wrapped in Tommy warm embrace, his large arms hugging her to his body. She let out a shuddering breath at the contact, her small arms coming around to wrap tightly about his waist. He was always able to read Kimberly, and now was no exception. Despite their breakup, he was always her friend, and she needed him right now. She needed this.

"I missed you," he said hoarsely, and Kim let out a choked sob as hot tears fell from her eyes.

"I missed you, too," she said, her words muffled against his chest. Her hands were fisting the back of his undershirt.

Tommy rubbed her back in soothing circles, calming her as she cried softly into his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before his hands cupped her face.

"It's okay," he said lowly, kissing her gently on the forehead. Kim's breaths came evenly, and she wiped the tears from her face.

"I was terrified when I saw you had been captured," he admitted. She took note of how he didn't mention Jason's name, and that sent a small thrill through her.

She looked up into his face. "I knew you would save me. You always do."

Their faces rested against each other's, and she could feel his breath fanning her cheeks. Tommy knew what he was doing was highly inappropriate. He was not supposed to be holding Kimberly like this, having her small body pressed so intimately against his.

She had a boyfriend back in Florida; he knew this. He had no right to hold her like this.

Her hands skimmed up his stomach to his torso, and she could feel his heart beating rapidly beneath her hands. Tommy turned, pressing his forehead against hers, eyes closed as conflicting emotions waged war inside of him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered finally, soulful brown eyes connecting with her doe brown ones.

"For what?" she asked just as quietly, licking her lips in anticipation of...something.

"For this," he said before leaning down and kissing her firmly on the lips.

He had wanted to kiss her as soon as he saw her face on the screen in the Command Center during Divatox's telepathic message to Lerigot…just knowing she was so near was enough. When Tommy made the impulsive move to kiss her, he expected Kimberly to push him off, pull back, and maybe even slap him.

The last thing he expected was for her to pull him closer, snake her arms around his neck, and deepen the kiss.

Tommy groaned when her tongue skillfully dueled with his, fire spreading from his groin to every nerve in his body.

He suddenly pulled away from her.

"What are we doing?" he asked breathlessly.

She tucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "I don't know."

"Maybe…maybe we should stop," he said as he held her to him tightly.

She stared at him before yanking him down by his shirt, kissing him softly on the lips. She nibbled gently on his top lip.

"You wanna stop?" she asked huskily.

Tommy stared into her brown eyes for several seconds. Nothing about the situation made sense. He came to the medical bay to check on Kimberly's condition, not kiss her. And she was in a relationship with another guy, Mr. Wonderful back in Florida. She broke up with him and left him heartbroken, while she dated her new man.

So why was she here kissing him? Someone she saw as a _brother_?

The thought of that was enough to flare up Tommy's anger. He was still deeply hurt by her letter.

Tommy's mind went blank went pressed a kiss against his throat, her hand trailing down to his growing erection.

Damn the consequences.

He kissed her roughly then, backing her into the small metal table behind her, and she arched against his lean frame. Smacking noises were heard in the room as their lips found each other's repeatedly, and Tommy hissed when she bit on his bottom lip before sucking it gently into her mouth.

His hands trailed down her small body to cup her ass, and he lifted her in the air, pulling a small squeal from her. She wrapped her legs around his waist before grabbing his face and kissing him again.

Had she always been this great of a kisser?

It seemed Kim knew exactly what to do to make his body hot and fry his senses. She rocked her hips against his, her heat pressed directly over the erection in his khaki pants.

Tommy moaned softly against her lips, mouth trailing to kiss along her neck as he guided them out of the Medical Bay. The two were so consumed by their desire for each other that they didn't care who saw them as Tommy carried Kimberly straight to his quarters.

Kicking the metal door closed with his boot, Tommy walked hastily to his bed, dropping her on it quickly before kicking off his shoes and crawling up his ex-girlfriend's small body with his larger one.

_Ex-girlfriend._

This was absolutely insane.

Kimberly pulled him down on top of her, rolling them over so that he was now on his back. She peeled off Kat's sweatshirt, revealing a white wifebeater underneath.

"Kim," he moaned as she sucked on his neck. "This is crazy. What are we doing?"

She leaned back, hands resting on his chest. Slowly, her hands moved to rest on either side of his face and she leaned over him, brown hair falling over her shoulders.

"I-I don't know," she admitted, eyes searching his. "I just…I need you right now. I don't want to overanalyze this. I don't want to think about anything outside of this room, outside of this moment. It's just you and me."

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "And I need you to make love to me," she whispered against his lips.

Tommy kissed her hard, rolling them back over so that she was on her back. He lifted his t-shirt over his head, and Kim smiled at the sight of his well-defined chest. She thought he was built two years ago? That Tommy was positively scrawny compared to this one.

She sat up, pulling her shirt over her head, revealing her breasts to his heated gaze. Tommy pulled her to him, and she straddled his waist as his lips sought her nipples. Kim threw her head back in pleasure as he pleased her with his mouth.

"Yes," she moaned softly. He switched to her other breast, giving it as much attention as the other.

He laid her back down, tugging the large sweatpants off her small frame, revealing pink panties.

He smirked.

"Shut up," she hissed before pulling the underwear off.

Tommy's brown eyes were pinned on her, and she shuddered as he moved to hover over her stomach. He pressed a soft kiss below her navel, then on either side of her pelvis before stopping just over her sex.

He gave a slow lick from one end of her slit to the other, and she let out a loud groan from the sensation. Tommy's lips found her clit, and he suckled on it while fingering her slowly.

Kim's eyes fluttered at the pleasure between her thighs, and she cried out when Tommy increased the intensity of his sucking. Fingering her faster, Tommy was spurred on by her chanting his name and could feel the slight tremors in her muscular thighs. He curled his fingers upward inside of her, and she screamed as she convulsed around his pistoning fingers.

Tommy trailed kisses up her thighs to her stomach, and she watched him with hooded eyes.

"My turn," she whispered once she could speak coherently. Kim climbed on top of him, reaching into his pants to stroke him.

"Fuck," he muttered, eyes closed. She unzipped his pants quickly, yanking them down his long legs before pulling out his cock as she stroked him from base to tip.

Tommy's eyes snapped open as he felt her mouth around him, tongue sliding expertly around his shaft. She sucked him hard, and the combination of moist heat and suction sent his mind reeling. His hips snapped forward on their own when she stroked his sack.

"Ohgod…so good," he mumbled. _'And don't you forget it,'_ she thought smugly.

Tommy shuddered when he felt his climax coming, and he reached out a hand to stop her.

"D-Don't," he croaked, knowing he wouldn't last much longer.

She let him go with a soft pop, eyes fixated on his erection.

"I hope you're going to put that to good use."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Lay down," he ordered.

He used his leader voice when he addressed her, and it sent a shiver of excitement up her spine. Lying on her back, she spread her thighs as he climbed over her, guiding the head of him inside her.

She moaned softly when he entered her. It had been a while for her, and Robert was nowhere near as endowed as Tommy. She felt herself stretch muscles that hadn't been used in months.

It was like being a virgin all over again.

Tommy grunted as the tight heat surrounding him. He had almost forgotten how tight Kimberly was; this was an excellent reminder.

Sinking in to the hilt, Tommy braced himself over her with his forearms. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

Slowly, he pulled out of her before snapping his hips forward. Kim let out a soft gasp in his ear. He repeated the thrust, and her gasp of pleasure placed a permanent smile on his face.

Tommy reached beneath her to cup her ass, holding her hips steady as he increased his rhythm. She writhed beneath him, mouth open wide as a stream of 'Ahhs' left her mouth after every thrust.

Tommy watched as Kim's face began to scrunch up, beads of sweat running from her forehead down her neck to the valley between her breasts. Her nails dug into the flesh of his back, and her toes curled painfully.

Tommy rolled his hips up to meet her quickening pace and he leaned downwards to capture her bouncing breasts in his mouth.

"Fuck…harder…oh shit…" she whispered hotly against his skin. She lay back against the cool sheets, eyes rolling into the back of her head at the sensation of him being trapped so deep inside of her.

Tommy caught her earlobe between his teeth, sucking it gently before his lips sought hers in a rushed kiss. He could feel his balls slapping against her ass with every thrust, and it was glorious.

Kim grabbed the sheets above her head as Tommy took her savagely, his hips pounding against hers almost painfully. She let out a small squeal as he hit a spot deep inside of her over and over again.

"Fuck me…just like that…please don't ever stop," she cried out loudly around a moan. Tommy had no plans of stopping anytime soon. All of his anger and frustration of the year without her, the confusion and sexual tension…

It was finally being released.

Literally.

Tommy could feel his balls tightening, and he thrust faster in anticipation. He placed sloppy kisses along her breasts and neck, and he loved the feeling of her nails scratching harshly across his back.

"Oh fuck! I'm cumming!" she yelled suddenly, her climax startling her with its intensity. Kim's hips began to buck underneath his wildly, and she threw her head back as she screamed his name loudly in the room, nails digging painfully into his shoulders. He felt her walls close around him, and the seeming unending rush of wetness sent his mind spinning.

"I'm…ahh," he wheezed out. "Fuck…Kimberly!" he shouted, his hips snapping forward as he climaxed.

Tommy shivered from the force of his orgasm, and he felt winded from its intensity. Tommy was sure he had never cum so hard in his life as burst after burst went deep inside of her, and he lay weak on top of her.

Mindful of his weight, Tommy rolled over onto his back beside her. The two lay side by side, chests heaving as they attempted to calm their racing hearts.

The red ranger closed his eyes, the reality of the situation hitting him like a ton of bricks. He turned to look at her.

"Kim…I – "

"I'm not with anyone," she blurted out suddenly.

Tommy sat up quickly, his gaze unmoving. "What?"

Kim sighed, eyes closing. "I'm not dating anyone, Tommy."

"What happened?" he asked softly. Although he was relieved to know he didn't help Kimberly cheat on Mr. Wonderful-Kind-and-Caring, he was confused.

At her silence, Tommy pressed the issue. "He sounded perfect, like everything you wanted." There was no bitterness in his words.

"I'm just wondering what happened." He paused. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

She smiled. It was just like Tommy to focus on her feelings, even though she didn't think about his.

"Robert was great, Tommy." She sat up next to him, grabbing the red sheets to cover her body.

"He was everything I described to you in that letter."

"Then what went wrong?" He needed to know.

"He wasn't you," she said softly.

They stared at each other for some time before she looked away, nervously playing with the red fabric. He grabbed her small hand in his large one, his thumb running over the back of her hand.

"You had me," he said with no trace of anger. "You always had me and you let me go. Why?"

"I thought Robert was what I wanted. And he was …at the time." She interlocked her fingers with his. "It wasn't until you and I were well over that it hit me that I lost the best thing that ever happened to me."

Tommy digested her words. "You embarrassed me when you sent that letter. Adam read it in front of everyone in the Youth Center. I was never so hurt in my life, Kim."

Kim flinched. "I'm sorry. I felt it was the only way to do it." At his confused glance she continued. "The way you felt for me, the way we felt for each other…it was intense, Tommy. I knew if I just told you that I met someone in a nice way, you would have teleported immediately to Florida."

"Damn straight," he said harshly.

"I didn't want that." She cupped his cheek in her hand. "If you had been there, I wouldn't have been able to go through with it, and I needed to know how things would work with Robert."

She sighed. "It sounds stupid now, but I just…I had to know. I had to take that chance."

He stayed silent for a moment. "Did you cheat on me?" he asked softly.

"No," she said fiercely. "You and I were over by then. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Right," he said, eyes hardening suddenly. "You just hurt me in other ways."

'_I deserved that,'_ she thought to herself bitterly.

"Tommy, I – " He grabbed her hand, removing it from his face.

"I have to get ready. We're leaving soon for Lerigot and I need to be ready."

She watched him get up and head to the shower, tears stinging her eyes as he left.

'_I guess now I know just a little of how it feels when the person you love most walks away from you,'_ she thought sadly.

* * *

Tommy let the hot water from the shower soothe his aching muscles as he reflected on the events of the day.

Rocky was in the hospital, suffering from a near-fatal back injury, leaving the team down one ranger. He and Kat then rescued a small creature named Lerigot of Liaria from the wilderness of Africa, only to lose him hours later to the same villain he was trying to outrun.

Tommy shook his head. If they had more time, he would've stopped by to see Aisha while in Africa.

He ran a tired hand over his face.

Now they had to retrieve Lerigot and his family, along with Jason and Bulk.

Tommy didn't even want to think how Bulk and Skull got tangled up in this whole mess. Those two were always getting into others' business, specifically the power rangers. It amazed him with how many times they were captured and nearly killed, the two still persisted in finding out the identity of the power rangers.

Thankfully, they were able to rescue Skull, even though the intention was to rescue Jason and Kim.

Tommy rested his head against the tiled wall of his personal shower.

Kimberly Hart, the one woman that could bring him extreme pain and unbearable pleasure. Tommy's heart was in turmoil, consumed with anger and happiness.

He was overjoyed that she was safe and sound, off of Divatox's ship and back in the Command Center.

He was also extremely pissed, barely stomaching the sight of her after how she hurt him.

He couldn't stop what just happened between them. Kim was in his blood; she was a part of him. He couldn't get her out of his system no matter how much he wanted to.

Did he even want to?

When he saw her in the Medical Bay, looking lost and scared and beautiful all at once, he knew he wouldn't be satisfied just talking to her. He needed to hold her. Kiss her one more time.

He shuddered as he thought on what that led to. He could still feel her thighs wrapped tightly around his waist, her moist heat wrapped tight around his shaft.

She was his first. His only.

He wanted her to be his last.

He turned off the water, body dripping wet. Reaching for his towel, Tommy dried off his body. The dirt and sweat from the day were gone, but nothing could erase the memory of making love to Kimberly.

He slipped on his boxers and undershirt, staring at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth.

Before Kim came back into his life, Tommy had a nice little thing going with Katherine. He wasn't stupid; it was obvious the pink zeo ranger had feelings for him. And even if he were that thick, the many late night conversations with Aisha before she left for Africa definitely clued him in.

Tommy genuinely liked Katherine. He thought she was incredibly beautiful, sweet, and a genuinely nice person; her accent was extremely sexy. They shared a lot in common; both of them were quiet people, somewhat reserved in comparison to their friends. Both came to the ranger team late in the game after moving from another city. They both had started as enemies to the rangers, working hard to prove they were good by being the best rangers they could be.

He had to admit he was also attracted to her due to similarities she had with Kimberly. It was easy to forget Kat was fighting at his side; after fighting with Kim for so many years, it was natural to just assume she was right there. Kim and Kat were both athletes, Kim a gymnast while Kat was a diver. Hell, they even had the same initials.

Tommy slipped on his jeans, zipping the fly before grabbing the hairdryer from the nearby closet.

If Tommy hadn't met Kimberly, he knew he would fall for Kat. Even knowing Kimberly, he was attracted to his Australian friend. She was extremely supportive of him after his breakup with Kim, putting aside her feelings for him in order to make sure he was okay. A lesser person would have capitalized on his pain, manipulating his feelings and taking advantage of him. Kat focused on helping him cope with the end of a serious relationship, and for that, he would always be grateful.

But the fact of the matter was that he _had_ met Kimberly, long before Kat came into his life. He could grow to love Kat romantically, but he was already dangerously in love with Kimberly. Despite his resentment and hurt, he couldn't shut off his feelings for her.

Tommy turned off the blow dryer, his long brown hair now curly. Grabbing his red fitted t-shirt, Tommy slipped it on over his head before tying his hair back.

Shutting off the light, he exited his bathroom, only to pause when he saw Kimberly in the room. She was dressed, and she ran a hand through her hair nervously upon seeing him.

Tommy watched her make her way to the door before making the decision to block her way out, and she nearly collided with his solid chest. Kim shot him a confused glance.

"I was just heading out," she said softly, moving around him to the front door. He moved with her, standing firmly in her way.

"I want you to stay here while we go after Lerigot," he said. "I'll have Alpha teleport your things from Jason's house here."

"Okay," she said softly, knowing it was useless to argue with him once he got into leader mode.

"Your old communicator should still work. You'll be able to teleport around Angel Grove while we're away if necessary."

She nodded, looking down at their feet awkwardly before meeting his gaze.

"I didn't come here to sleep with you," she said softly. "That wasn't planned."

"I know," he responded. "I don't regret anything."

She looked at him in mild surprise. "Really?"

He sighed. "I'm still angry with you. You hurt me badly, Kim. But I'm not sorry for what happened." He grabbed her hand in his. "I don't regret anything that involves you."

Kim felt her heart soar at his words. "I really am sorry," she whispered.

He stepped closer, pulling her into his arms. She hugged him tightly.

"I know. And eventually I will forgive you," he admitted.

"You think so?" she asked hopefully.

"I know so," he said pulling back. "I'm still in love with you, Beautiful."

Kim rested her head on his chest, letting his words wash over her.

"God," she whispered before cupping his face in her hands. "I've been waiting to hear you say that for so long. I love you, too."

Tommy smiled. "We still have a lot to talk about – you still have some stuff to explain to me, but it'll have to wait until I get back."

She nodded. "Of course, duty calls."

Kim caressed his cheek softly. "Bring Jason back in one piece."

Tommy made no move to leave, instead bringing his hands up to her face. One hand combed through her long chestnut locks, the other cupped her cheek.

"In spite of everything, I'm glad you're back." He ran a thumb over her lips, and she held his wrist tightly in her hand.

Tommy leaned forward, pressing his lips softly against hers. This kiss wasn't rough like their earlier kisses; this was slow and sensual, their lips gently swaying against each others. Kim gently sucked on his tongue, and Tommy felt his pulse quicken as he groaned.

He pulled away from her slowly, eyes glazed over. Kimberly looked drugged, her passion for him apparent in her eyes.

"I have to go," he said hoarsely.

She kissed him quickly on the lips. "Be safe. I need you to come back to me."

Tommy let her go, walking out of his quarters as he headed to the main control room. Kim's hand rested on the now closed door, and she said a silent prayer to watch over the man she loved and her friends.

Tommy had to come back safely.

There was too much at stake.

* * *

_This is a one-shot, no sequels planned. Just something I decided to post while Shards is in the works. :) Feedback is appreciated._


End file.
